Playing by the rules
by DoomsdayTyler
Summary: Winry visits Ed and Al in Central, only to be the target of very dangerous man. Things go wrong from there. EdxWin


_Age: 13-19. No older._

_Hair: Blonde. Long. Or Brown._

_Eyes: Blue or green_

_Make sure she's not an ugly dog. _

Perfect. She was blonde. She was young. She was pretty. She fit the description.

He watched her from the bench as she hoped joyfully from the newly parked train, a wide grin on her face. He tried to not take note of the heavy looking bad she heaved off with her, knowing that it could be used as some sort of defence. He sighed, hoping she wasn't going to end up being one of those bad-ass girls who could kick his ass. She walked straight past him, and he caught a glance of her shining eyes. They were blue. He glanced quickly at the piece of paper in his hands, seeing the words scribbled hurriedly on it and he smiled with smugness at his rare find. Blue eyes were in the description too. He stood up, pushing his hat down over his eyes, hands shoved into his pockets, and he began his way down the crowded station behind her.

He knew Central Station probably wasn't the best place for this, but it would be getting darker soon, and with any luck, he would be able to chase her into some sort of secluded area. Or just hold a knife to her throat when she alone. He began to fidget with the knife in his right pocket subconsciously, running his thumb over the blades back.

"There you are! You know, you should at least walk _up_ to the train to meet me."

"Shut up! At least I came here! You took your time getting here, too."

"It was the train that took me here, idiot! I couldn't ask for it to be any quicker, y'know?"

He didn't see that coming. Stupid, he told himself, _stupid_ Wayne. He had been told on several accounts to always look out for friends or family before following….but she had just been so…_perfect_. He sighed, not stopping as he walked past the blonde girl and the golden haired boy. He thought for a second the boy looked familiar, but shrugged it off due to the fact he had seen a lot of people. He paused in his tracks, finding himself a seat at an indoor café and watching the couple. She really was perfect for this. His eyes darted to the boy again. Maybe they were just friends, maybe she didn't mean that much to him and it wouldn't really matter if she were to disappear.

He shook his head dismissively at the thought. Nobody would go missing without someone noticing.

_**That's never stopped you before.**_

_

* * *

_

"Here,"

"You're only doing that because you have an automail arm. You'd find it hard to hold in your real one."

Edward scowled at the girl, that's the thanks he got for taking her luggage? She really _wasn't_ cute at all.

"But thanks," Winry finished, shooting him a grin that made him bite back his comment on how un-appealing she was as they made their way from the train Station.

"Where' Al?"

"With Elicia. We were on our way here when we met with Gracia and her. "

"And Al wanted to stay with them?" Winry asked, eyes raised and trying to not sound too hurt. "Instead of coming to pick me up with you?"

Ed paused. "You know Elicia, Win. If she wants someone to play with her…" He gave her a sheepish grin, " She'll get them too. Plus, she had a kitten. You know what Al's like when it comes to kittens."

Winry pursed her lips, and shrugged. "I supposes. Oh well, he's coming over later, right?"

"Yeah, you're lucky I'm not called in by colonel shit, y'know? " Ed asked as they rounded a corner, and Winry noted they were taking a different route than the last time she had come to stay in Central. That had been in a hotel, mind. This time she was going to be in their apartment, and that felt odd. She didn't know why; they had lived together plenty of times, but she couldn't loosen the feeling that she was invading their property. She had always thought that way though, no matter how much she loved to spend time with the two, it always felt that maybe she was just burdening them. Thats what had partly made her so happy when Ed had agreed to have her come and stay, just so they can spend some time together.

" I'm guessing you're referring to Mustang?" She replied, "He's not going to pull you in for a like, mission thing or whatever, is he?"

"I asked him not to. Doesn't mean he wont, hence the name 'Colonel Shit'"

"Ah, right…"

They walked for several more minutes in a comfortable silence, the noise of the busily packed streets drained out by their own thoughts, Winry's concentrating on how she imagined the Elric's apartment, and Ed's fixed upon what to do for the rest of the evening. Winry always found the city amazing, wonderful even, all the colors and people were somehow extraordinary to her. She was, after-all, used to living in a small mountain village, she knew everyone who lived there and was used to being able to walking miles without seeing a soul. She wondered how Ed and Al had coped when he had first moved there.

"How long are you thinking of staying?" Ed asked in a breezy tone.

"Uh-" Winry had been hoping he wouldn't ask that. She didn't know how long she was welcome, and it really all depended on how long they wanted her there. She was about to voice her thoughts, but then she reminded herself that would sound desperate. It would make her sound like she never wanted to leave. " Well, a few days?"

Ed nodded, "Right. Well, I don't know when I'll be pulled out for another job, so it might get boring for a while. Sorry 'bout that." He mumbled apologetically, glancing away.

It was right then and there that Winry wanted to tell him that if he was really sorry he should give up the job, move back with her and granny and al and live together happily. But she _knew_ she couldn't. Those were her selfish thoughts, she knew they would always remain somewhere in her heart, but she also knew the real thing she wanted from the brothers was for them to be happy; that wouldn't happen until they got their bodies back, and the least she could do was support them, let alone help them in any way possible.

"Its ok, Edward." Winry smiled. "Besides, I'm sure i can spend day or two shopping!"

"Right, I'll let you spend my money if you want. " He grinned at her, he actually didn't mind her spending his money. It made him feel like, even though everything was going on and he knew he couldn't be with her, he could at least buy her some things. He knew it was probably a method people frowned upon- he knew he couldn't 'buy' her love, but he liked the look on her face when she got new things.

"Really!?" Winry exclaimed, suddenly alot more bouncy than she had been and Ed had to stop himself from smirking. "Thanks!"

Edward shrugged to that, it wasn't like he had anything else to spend the money on anyways.

"Hey, Ed."

"Hm?"

"Thanks for picking me up," Winry smiled, "I would've gotten lost if you hadn't." She gave him a sheepish grin, almost embarrassed.

Edward shot her a glance, surprised but content. "You don't have to thank me, I wouldn't have just left you there."

" Really now?" Winry laughed, " Funny. When we were kids you said those exacts words to me."

"I did?"

"Yeah. We were playing hide and seek, and it was my turn to hide. You and Al were counting, then you got called in. And you left me hiding. Then, I was mad at you the next day, and you promised you wouldn't just leave me anymore." She grinned, somehow a boyish grin that matched her so personality so brilliantly.

"Yeah. So you and Al did it to me, " Ed's face grimaced at the memory,

"Yeah well, that's not the only thing me and Al did to you." She chuckled. "Besides, you didn't make me promise I never left you, so it's okay."

"Guess that's one promise I didn't keep though," Ed muttered, hoping she didn't catch his eye, he looked away.

"What do you mean?" Winry enquired, leaning towards him as though to inspect him. "What's up?"

Ed didn't look back. His eyes were stuck to the wall, watching the familiar shadows dance amongst it.

"Nothing. Come on. I want to get back so we can spend some time together." Ed muttered, looking behind them, his eyebrows furrowed. Winry blinked, surprised that he would actually want her company. She knew thinking that was dumb, but sometimes he made it seem that way, when he would say things without thinking, or tell her the only reason she was there was because she was his 'mechanic'. Her heart nearly launched out of her chest as he banished the thoughts from her mind; he took hold of her hand with his spare, flesh one. She thought for a split second he was trying to tell her something with the gesture, but was soon reminded of reality when he began to drag her down the streets in a quickening pace. Ed's face had changed from slightly irritated to determined within a heartbeat. She grasped onto his hand as he pulled her, twisting around so many corners Winry could of sworn she was in some sort of maze; was this a shortcut to his house?

Winry nearly fell over on several accounts, she was wearing boots for gods sake! If Ed was trying to do this on purpose, she was going to kill him later. Her boots skidded on the floor as he tore down the streets, weaving between people like they were some sort of bad disease. She glared at his back, their hands still firmly holding onto the others.

Finally, after what seemed like 5 minutes of running frantically around. Well, being dragged around, Winry found herself and Ed in a small alley. His hand still clasped on hers tightly, she fell back against the wall, pulling him with her.

"What the hell, " She panted, eyebrows knitted together, "Was that all about!?"

"Shh," He whispered,

"What-"

"Shut up!"

Winry opened her mouth to make a retort, but paused when she heard footsteps nearby. It wasn't dark out, but the sun was setting- and the alley there were in was more than a little dim. She felt Ed pin her gently to the wall, letting the shadows of one of the nearer buildings tower over them as he leant against her. His eyes darted around expertly, and Winry was sure she could feel his soft breathing on her neck, sending Goosebumps up and down her arms. She tore her thoughts from his lips and breathing when she heard the footsteps get louder, this person was going to walk right past them, or spot them, she felt an unwanted fear grow in her chest. This is what Ed had been steering them away from? If this person was something Ed couldn't be facing, then who the hell was it? _What_ was it? She found her eyes squeezing shut tighter with each step this stranger took towards them, each time they placed one foot on the floor felt like an earthquake in her heart. She squeezed his hand, forgetting they were clasped together and momentarily not caring, all she wanted was to get away.

The footsteps stopped. Right behind Ed. She could've swore she heard the persons head face them.

She didn't dare breathe. She felt a sudden rush of anger at Ed for not going and beating the crap out of this person for scaring her so much, but then told herself that If Ed was able to be up against the stranger, he would have already done it. The footsteps started again, and Winry thought for a moment they were going to stop again, but they didn't. They walked right past them. Her eyes flung open, meeting angry golden ones. Winry tried to catch a glance of the figure, but all she could see was the outline of a dark man, she guessed, and a hat. The man walked away.

Winry let out the breath she had been holding so forcefully in, sliding down the wall in relief. She didn't dare let go of Edwards hand.

"Wh-what- who was that?"

"I don't know, but he's been following us since Central. Been following you since you came over to me." Ed stated, as if the whole thing was some sort of face.

"What!? Wha- no way! What do you mean? What does he want with me?" Winry asked, fear pounding at her heart violently.

"Might not want you, they might want me." Ed muttered, anger written in his eyes.

"Why didn't you- like, just, ask him? I mean, if he's just been following us so casually then why did you have to drag us down and around about 30 streets!?"

"Because, you idiot, I wanted to see if he would follow us even though we ran. He did."

"Yeah, then he followed us into a dark alleyway! That was scary!"

" I didn't want to take you back to my place! He would've know where we lived!"

"So you decide to bring us to an _alley way_!?"

"I took us here to see if he would follow us!"

"That still doesn't explain why you wouldn't just go all kungfu on his with your alchemy when you found out he was!" Winry pouted,

"Are you stupid? I'm not going to do that when you're there!"

"What, you don't want me to see you use your ninja-alchemy skills!?"

"They aren't ninja ski- Look! That's not the point! I can't have you with me when I'm 'fighting' someone like that." Ed snapped, scowling at her and squeezing her hand as if to make a point. She only squeezed harder back.

"Why not!?"

"Because you could end up getting killed!"

"Not if you protected me!"

They stared at each other, glowering into each other's eyes that were burning with the same passion, waiting for the other to give in. They had played this game several times when they were little; usually fighting over who got the last cookie, or who got to have the next go at sleeping in the top bunk. Winry could've sworn she was looking into the 6 year old Edward if it weren't for the sorrow that glistened beyond the fire in his eyes.

"I can't protect you all the time, Win, What if he had a gun or something? What if he just brought it out and shot one of us? I couldn't live with myself, I really couldn't, if I saw someone lay a hand on you, let alone a bullet _in_ you. " Ed spat, feeling his chest tighten at the words. If there was one thing he hated, was the thought of her being killed with him watching. Her being _touched _by someone with him being there was hard enough to deal with sometimes.

Winry's eyes dropped. She knew he was telling the truth. She knew she meant a lot to him, and she knew she was all he and Al really had left of a family. He did have a point. She nodded slowly, unable to look him in the eye and trying to ignore the thumb he was running over the back of her hand.

"Is he still there?" Winry whispered, peering behind him to try and see a shadow cast from the strange stalker.

"No, I don't think so. I think he got it that we knew he was following us."

"Well why didn't he j-just…kill us?" Winry whispered.

"I don't want to think about that, " Ed pulled a face. "Maybe he thought it was too light out. I don't care. Come on, I'm getting you out of here."

"What if he's there still?" Winry asked, refusing to let Ed's tugging hand get her to move.

"We can't stay here all night, the sooner we get moving the quicker."

"But-"

"It'll be alright, come on. He's not following us anymore." Ed said, helping her back to her feet. She didn't let go of his hand.

"How can you be sure?" She whispered, fear gripping each word as she glanced around, worry etched on her features.

"Its easy to tell when someone's watching you, you get used to it working the way I do."

* * *

**A/N: SORRY for another fic XD The next chapter of FullMetalJealousy should be up sooon C: And the 'What If' Doctor Who one. So ya 3.**

**Please review! I love to hear your thought ;-;**

**Sorry for typo's xD aint slept for days ;_:**

**feels so rushed ;; so sorryy!**


End file.
